TOGETHER FOREVER AMEN
by GiGiFanFic
Summary: DUMBLEDORES NEXT GREAT ADVENTURE TAKES ON A WHOLE NEW MEANING.


A/N. Not even one of these characters or the School belongs to me. I am just borrowing them. This is just an idea I got from listening to the lyrics on a Country Western station one day. Like it? Hate it? No matter. Here it is.

TOGETHER, FOREVER, AMEN.

This was the last breakfast that the majority of this seventh year class of students would enjoy together. It could very well be the last time they would see, or have any contact with many of the other students of Hogwarts after today. They had finally graduated, and would be leaving today for their homes. It would also be the last time they would ride on the Hogwarts Express together.

With some exceptions, many of the seventh years had kept within their house and year in their friendships. Harry looked around at his friends. He was not an extrovert. He was slow to trust and call anyone _friend._ Ron and Hermione had been his best friends since first year.

Neville and Luna had become good friends at the end of Harry's fifth year. They came into their own, as members of the D.A., during the year, but had proved themselves, as had Ginny, by following him to the DOM. Neville had become a powerful Wizard over the last two years. His new wand had been a redeeming feature. As the six had become closer as friends, they had been dubbed "The Devilish Six."

Yes, they had all followed Harry at the end of fifth year,to the DOM ,to rescue Sirius. It had been an elaborate trap set up by Voldamort to get at the prophesy. The attempt was a failure. Voldamort had been injured when he attempted to possess Harry, and his cousin Bella had cursed Sirius through the Veil.

Thus, the six had gone on to be best friend through sixth and seventh year, fifth and sixth for Ginny and Luna. Luna was the only one of their circle who was not in Gryffindor. She was in Ravenclaw .

Harry looked over at Ginny. He smiled and winked secretly at her, when he saw her looking his way also. They had become engaged at the leaving feast, but still needed to inform her parents and Ron. Harry had proposed to her in the Astronomy Tower, their favorite snogging place. It would not be a surprise to anyone, as they had been an itemsoonafter the end of Harry's fifth year.

Ron, Hermione and Harry were to rent an apartment in Hogsmead .They wanted to be close to Ginny until she graduated. The three of them had jobs in the Ministry starting in September. Hermione, in the DOM and Harry and Ron would begin training as Aurors.

Voldamort was still out there terrorizing the population, and needed to be stopped. No one seemed to have a clue where he would strike next. It had been too quiet for the last two weeks or so, and Harry and his friends were becoming anxious at the feeling that something was just not right.

Nothing comes without a price.Suddenly the peace was shattered. The sirens were blaring loudly. This could mean only one thing, and everyone began to panic. Harry reached for his scar, but it was not even warm. No warning at all.

The wards were falling. As Harry glanced up at the Headmaster, he looked back at Harry with a dismayed expression. He nodded at Harry, which was his signal to take charge.This was it. Voldamort had chosen leaving day for his attack on Hogwarts and there would be hell to pay before it was over.

There would be only a half hour or so before the wards were completely down, and Harry needed to gather the D.A.together and put their defense plans into motion. They had trained for this emergency since fifth year. Harry could only hope that they were all ready.

Harry placed his wand at his throat and yelled "SONOROUS". When he had the attention of the students, he asked the D.A members to go to one side of the hall. He sent Ron to give them their instructions. Ron was the tactician of their group. Madam Hooch left with the Quiddich teams, and their weapons, which were supplies from WWW. They were compliments of Fred and George Weasley, who owned WWW. These twins had very devious minds.

Soon the DA and the teams had been deployed to their various sections of the grounds and air. The Heads Girl and Head Boy were busy herding the 1st.to 4th years into the heavily fortified chambers below the school.

Allstudents wearing the dark mark, or bearing evil intent, were sent to holding cells in Grimmauld place at the first sounds of the alert. This action was the result of a special spell Harry found in a dark arts book from his godfathers library. They were stripped of all port keys, and wands, and were in fact all to be found clad only in their underclothes.

Harry, Ginny, Ron and Hermione and the elite members of the DA, would stay in the great hall to fight all Death Eaters who managed to infiltrate the Great Hall. This should leave Harry free to confront Voldamort on his own terms. The Prophesy would be fulfilled today, and Harry, Voldamort, or the both of them would die. Harry prayed it would not be him.

The teachers left for the front lawn and took their places. The centaurs would protect the forbidden forest, and the house elves and ghosts would create as much mayhem as they could. The quiddich teams were already in the air armed with their many products from WWW. As earlier mentioned, Fred and George had supplied them with many destructive items. These items would help their cause immensely, and the twins had instructed them all in their use.

With only seconds to spare, everyone was as prepared as they could possibly be for the oncoming battle, and they heard the heartbreaking sound of the wards falling completely. The battle of Hogwarts had begun, and all they could do was fight the evil, They could only do their best in hopes that it would be enough.

An hour into the Battle of Hogwarts, the great hall looked like a blood bath. Harry had no idea how things were going on the outside. All he could see were the many fallen students, and the bodies of Deatheaters throughout the great hall. Green light from the unmentionables was the prevalent color to be seen.

The duel between Voldamort and Harry had begun in earnest. It seemed like an eternity had passed, and Harry felt such anger that he knew he would not have a problem with the curse he had been practicing. The combatants began taunting one another. Voldy soon became very angry .He could not seem to touch Potter no matter what he tried. Harry's agility was amazing.

Tom was at the point of losing it. Harry noticed this happening, and began thinking of the love of all of his adopted family. He thought of his love for the Weasleys, Ginny in particular, his friends; Ron, Hermione, Luna and Neville; his Godfathers Sirius and Remus, his Mom and Dad, and everyone he could bring to mind. Voldy cringed and faltered and it was just enough for Harry to begin chanting a curse. Harry began concentrating on the wording of the curse he had practiced for months, but Voldy got his second wind and countered with the Avada Kadavra killing curse.

As Harry finished chanting the spell, the green light from Tom's wand collided with a brilliant white one called the "Light of Pure Love", coming from Harry's wand. they joined as one. The light from Harry's wand negated the killing curse, and hit Voldy in the chest and his body fell to the floor and disintegrated in front of Harry's eyes. Harry was then thrown unconscious across the floor.

Harry finally rose to his feet; shook himself to loosen up and looked around the Great Hall. It was filled with smoke and he could not tell whose bodies were on the floor. He only knew he could not see Ginny's red hair anywhere, and so he panicked, and ran out into the deserted corridor. He ran up the great staircase. The halls were deserted, as were all the classrooms. He could not find Ginny anywhere. Please Merlin, he pled, let me find her .Harry was on a mission .He just had to find his Ginny.

Harry looked through each window on his way through the Castle. He did not see Ginny, but what he did see, heartened and saddened him greatly.

The fighting was finally over. Voldys death had caused the death of all his remaining Death Eaters. Their deaths were a result of a selfish dark lord who vowed to take them all with him in death. This would be his retribution for not protecting him fully.

Suddenly Harry remembered the Astronomy Tower. That had been their favorite snogging place.

Much to his relief and joy, he found her sitting on the edge of one of theledges. She was looking down over the grounds. Seeing all the bodies, she asked Harry why all the Death Eaters had dropped so suddenly like so many dead flies. He told her they had died when he had killed Voldamort. Moreover, the other bodies, too many of them, were those of friends and teachers and other loved ones.

How had everything gone so horribly wrong without Harry's scar warning him? What kind of spell had Voldy used to block the warning? Even Snape had not been privy to his plans. Snape had looked as shocked as all the others. Harry's mind and thoughts drifted back to the first warning signal.

_Flash back_

_Harry, after feeling his scar and not sensing any warmth or pain, had put his wand to his throat and yelled sonorous. Immediately the bedlam died down as they waited to hear him speak._

_He told them they had all trained for this day, and so they were to deploy themselves as they had practiced. Eight of the elite DA_ _members_ _remained in the hall, as the rest covered the grounds. They were to attempt to block the passages into the School, so that the Death Eaters would be kept out if possible._

_Harry knew that Tom would come looking for him. This was what he wanted to happen. Harry would be better able to face off with Tom in a setting such as the Great Hall. _

_Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Luna and Neville watched his sides and back. They were to protect him from any Death Eaters. _

_Spells, hexes and the unforgivable were flying throughout the Great Hall from Voldys inner circle of Death Eaters. Harry could not allow himself to break his concentration on his private battle with this evil being. Voldy was his only target, and as they came together in the center of the hall, Voldy chortled and spoke._

_"So you have decided to take me on have you, Potter."?_

_"Yes, I have Tom and you are mine to destroy."_

_"I am Lord Voldamort, I am not Tom"_

_Harry replied, "You are a half blood Tom Riddle. _

_"Voldy screeched out."I will kill you, you little brat". _

_Hexes and spells were flying from Voldys wand, but Harry evaded them with a speed, which was making Voldy dizzy. Harry had leapt forward, and had begun intoning a curse, which had locked his wand with Voldys. Harry had then begun another incantation quietly. Tom tried to free his wand but they were magically enjoined as one._

_Suddenly there had been a great surge of power as the two curses met, and where Tom had stood there was a great pile of ash. Voldy was no more. Harry waved his wand, spoke quietly, and the ashes magically flew away in all directions and then out of the Great Oak doors which had opened.. They scattered to the four winds._

_Harry had been thrown back by the blast. He had landed up against the wall, and lay unconscious, in a pool of blood._

_Harry had slowly risen and walked around to assess the losses. The majority of those who had fought with him were lying lifeless on the floor, but his Ginny was no where to be seen, so he had begun his mad dash from the hall past the unseeing eyes of Prof Dumbledore who had just entered the hall. Finally, Harry found his Ginny._

_End Flash Back._

Harry walked over to Ginny, and held out his hand to her for support. He helped her in climbing down from the ledge.

"Come Ginny, we must hurry and find the others. We do not have much time."

They proceeded to the Great Hall passing the few professors who had escaped with their lives, and who were assessing some of the losses. The teachers were anxious to check on the younger students, who were in the Chambers below. Harry and Ginny thought nothing of the fact that they were being ignored.

Harry had only one thought in mind. Find his friends. With this in mind, they entered the Great Hall, hand in hand, and began their search. They saw their other four friends all together in the place where Harry had fought Voldamort. They were lying together on the floor.

BREAK AND THOUGHTS.

_For five years Ron, Harry and Hermione had been the golden trio. They had had the greatest adventures together. The only thing Harry had never been able to do was to discuss his innermost feelings with them. The one person who had been able to get through to him had been Ginny, at the end of fifth year. This was following the death of his Godfather, Sirius. She had started owling him, almost as soon as he had arrived at Privet drive, and her no nonsense approach to his depression had actually saved him from a miserable summer. They had owled one another through the summer, until he was able to visit the Burrow. It was there that friendship grew into love. They had been a couple ever since. The Golden Trio had become the Unholy Quartet and their pranks would be legend for years to come. The whole school as well as the teachers had fallen victims to their pranks. They would probably be written up in Hogwarts, a History, if Hermione had her way. Harry and Ginny made their way into, and over to the center of the hall. _

_Dumbledore surveyed the carnage in the great hall. Several of the DA members had come back into the hall as more Death Eaters had entered. The bodies of students as well as Death Eaters were strewn everywhere. He was devastated He would have gladly died for each one of his students and teachers. _

_He recalled the words Harry had spoken to him just a few hours ago. Hours seeming like an eternity. He had come up to him just as the wards were falling._

_"Professor, it is time, and I promise that I will rid the world of the monster, or die trying. If I die, I will not have died in vain"._

_As he looked out over the room, he could see the bodies of thefour students, Ron, Hermione, Luna and Neville, part of the Devilish Six,as they were named after Luna and Neville had joined them in their prank wars. _

_He sensed more than he saw, Harry and Ginny enter the hall and stand beside Ron, Hermione, Luna and Neville. Suddenly he seemed to hear Harry's voice. Come on you guys. We are off on our next great adventure. We have made short work of Voldamort, and it is time to go. We have many people waiting to see us. Professor Dumbledore could faintly see the other four students stand up, and hug Ginny and Harry. The six young people placed their arms around each other's waists, and as they saw their professor, they waved gaily and all gave him a huge smile._

_As they met up with other of the students and teachers, who had also lost their lives in this horrific Battle, they joined with one another and walked the path to their loved ones who were waiting for them and who had gone before. The Unholy Six realized that though their earthly journey had been a short one, actually just a few years in length,they were now embarking on another one. They would have eternity with family members, friends and other loved ones and would wait patiently for those who would eventually follow and after all, there would still be loads of pranks to pull on unsuspecting folks. As they had been in life, so they would always be,_

_TOGETHER, FOREVER, AMEN._

THE END.


End file.
